<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haikyuu blurbs -discontinued?- by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445921">haikyuu blurbs -discontinued?-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hairclips, Headcanon, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, Pet Sitting, Projecting, Rare Pairings, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>here is just a book where i write little blurbs of character x character from haikyuu!!!! im gonna add more relationships and tags as they are written!</p><p>some of these will be me projecting myself onto a character so uh- dont mind that!</p><p>im also going to have a request chapter at the beginning for you guys to request ships and/or prompt/plot you would like me to write!</p><p>i hope you enjoy reading :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request page!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on this page you can request ships, prompts, plots, or anything else you would like me to write :)</p><p>i wont write nsfw though, please respect that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>womp womp request things :)</p><p> </p><p>here are the ones i have planned so far:</p><p>oisuga (oikawa tooru/sugawara koushi) - pet sitting for koushi</p><p>goshibu (goshiki x shirabu) - hairclips</p><p>kuroken (yan!kuroo x kenma) - bust your kneecaps</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (oisuga) pet sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sugawara calls oikawa over to pet sit for him while he’s away for the day. oikawa agrees, not expecting sugawara to have such a...clingy pet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sugawara koushi needed to head out somewhere, and he couldn’t take his pet with him. he needed to rush out quickly, so he called up his boyfriend oikawa, hoping he would pick up.</p><p> </p><p><em>”tooru? i need your help.”</em> he said, sounding panicked.</p><p>the tone in his voice worried tooru so, naturally, he matched the energy.</p><p><em>”yes koushi? what’s wrong babe?” </em>tooru held his phone tightly, bracing himself for bad news<em>.</em></p><p><em>”i uhm..i need to go somewhere but...my pet. he can’t be left alone but i have to leave in 20 minutes and i don’t have anyone to take care of him while i’m gone because nobody wants to watch him all day and you’re the only person i can think of that would-“ </em>saying koushi was frantic was...an understatement. his words seemed to melt together like fresh candle wax molding into dry candle wax. </p><p>tooru gave a light chuckle, relieved it was nothing more, and gave the boy a simple answer. “<em>i’ll be there in 10.”</em></p><p>sugawara sighed in relief, a smile coming onto his lips. <em>“thank you.” </em>is all he said before promptly hanging up and finishing getting ready. </p><p>sugawara was 21 years old, and had an internship at an elementary school not too far away from where he lived. he always wanted to be a teacher, and the meeting he was about to attend was the deciding factor in that dream. </p><p>he paced around for another 10 minutes before hearing keys jingling in the door. he ran over to it and practically jumped on his boyfriend in excitement.</p><p>”school meeting! could become teacher, actual teacher! nico is in my room, his food in drawer, hold him. have to go, i love you!” he said, quickly kissing oikawa on the cheek before running out of the house and hopping into his car, pulling out of the driveway and driving away.</p><p>tooru chuckled once again and shook his head slightly as he shut and locked the door behind his boyfriend. oikawa frequently visited the home, considering that he lived alone and needed almost constant attention. </p><p>he walked into the kitchen first, grabbing a drink from the fridge and a snack from the cupboard before walking over to sugawara’s room. he stopped at the closed door for a moment, he had never been in here when sugawara wasn’t here before. he thought it over for a moment before just walking in, he had been told to anyways.</p><p>as soon as he opened the door, a small kitten ran around between his legs. he smiled, only koushi would be able to handle such a cat. the kitten began meowing at his feet, attempting to climb up his leg. he shut the bedroom door behind him and set his drink and snack down on the dresser top. he bent down and picked up the cat, it meowed and meowed, a little tense at the new touch.</p><p>he slung the cat over his shoulder and began pacing the room with it, rubbing his head softly. when the cat still didn’t calm down, he resorted to whispering to him. “you must be nico, eh? a cute little baby aren’t you?” </p><p>nico gave one more mew before slowly lulling off to sleep. oikawa smiled and then sat down on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows. he took a sip from his drink every now and then, checking his phone as the kitten slept in his lap. </p><p>the time when suga left was around 5pm, and since he didn’t know when he was going to be back, he slept. oikawa lowered himself on the bed and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed, covering himself and nico with it. he had moved nico up to his chest so he could lay more comfortably right before falling asleep, peaceful in this house. </p><p>5 whole hours later, sugawara walked into the quiet house. he was tired, so incredibly tired. he had nearly forgotten oikawa was watching his cat, until he walked into his room and saw his boyfriend laying in bed with nico. </p><p>“tooru..?” he said, rubbing his eyes groggily. </p><p>tooru’s eyes fluttered open as he noticed his boyfriend standing over him. he moved to the side, moved the cat to his side, and reached his arms out for his boyfriend to climb into. </p><p>sugawara gave a small smile before climbing into his arms and burying his head in his chest. oikawa rubbed his head softly and squeezed him tightly. “did it go well baby?”</p><p>”im gonna be a teacher, tooru.” he said softly.</p><p>”that’s great, shugs! i’m so proud of you.” tooru smiled, ruffling his hair lightly.</p><p>sugawara nodded once more before falling asleep in his arms. oikawa stayed awake for just a moment longer, admiring his sleeping boyfriend. </p><p>as both boys fell asleep, bodies and souls intertwined, nico the kitten climbed in between them, resting in both of their arms. the kitten that started this wonderful night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (goshibu) hairclips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shirabu finds goshiki's immense collection of hairclips</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dorms were fun for goshiki. not so much for shirabu, especially since he was rooming with goshiki. goshiki, of course, was ecstatic to be rooming with the shorter second year. goshiki tried to befriend him, many a time, and failed each one. eventually goshiki gave up and stayed on his half of the room, hoping if he just gave the other male some space and showed he could be mature then shirabu would want to be his friend. </p><p>at some point in their roommate-ship, goshiki started a collection. a large one at that. there were sliding dividers that separated their sides of the room and gave them privacy, which is the only reason goshiki was able to keep his embarrassing (by his standards) collection a secret. what is this collection, you may ask? well, goshiki had started collecting hairclips. </p><p>most people wouldn't think that such a silly thing is embarrassing, but goshiki did. goshiki thought it would seem a little odd to a lot of people for some tall first year of the male gender to be collecting, and wearing, things that could be considered feminine. but he enjoyed collecting them. they were cute, and helped keep his bangs out of his face at night (which was a big plus for him). </p><p>he kept them in a metal lunch box, figuring that would suffice to hide them. if it was anybody else he was rooming with, he wouldn't hide them. but it was shirabu, the boy he had a crush on who was slightly mean to him. goshiki didn't like feeling ashamed of such a harmless liking but, he felt like he should be ashamed. this wasn't a healthy feeling, he knew that, but he just couldn't help it.</p><p>one night, things in the dorms didn't go as usual. the dorm keepers had to take the dividers out of the room for monthly cleaning. normally goshiki would close the lunch box and put it on a shelf in between some books or something, but he wasn't aware the cleaning was tonight. he was out at the corner store getting some snacks to just relax and watch a movie, and his hairclips were open on his bed where anybody could see. </p><p>back in the dorm, shirabu was sitting on his own bed as he watched the dorm keeper take the divider out of the room. he was planning to just stare him down and take a nap once he left, but his plans were interrupted by goshiki running into the room and grabbing the open lunch box he had barely noticed before goshiki came in. goshiki's face was beet red as he held the lunch box tight to his chest, looking at shirabu with wide eyes. </p><p>"y-you didn't se-see did you..?" goshiki asked shakily. shirabu had never seen goshiki so flustered and scared before, so this behavior was intriguing. </p><p>he figured that this would be a fun opportunity to mess with him, what could be so important that it even mattered if he saw what was in some stupid metal lunch box. "and if i did? what would you do?" he said, raising an eyebrow at goshiki.</p><p>"i-i would be very ashamed and embarrassed." he stated, hoping that shirabu was just messing with him. shirabu was just messing with him of course, but goshiki didn't know that.</p><p>"well, i didn't see what was in it, i didn't care. but now i'm interested, so let me see." he said, trying to convince goshiki to just show him the box. it couldn't be that bad right?</p><p>"n-no! i'm not gonna show you." he said frantically as he noticed shirabu beginning to stand up and walk towards him. he shut his eyes in fright, knowing that if he wanted to then shirabu could just rip it out of his hands and look. which just so happened to be exactly what he did.</p><p>shirabu walked slowly at first to throw him off but quickly sped up and grabbed the box out of his hands. he walked back to his bed and shot a taunting look towards him. "let's see what's in this box then, shall we?" he quirked an eyebrow at goshiki as he unlocked the latches and pulled the lid open. </p><p>shirabu was surprised to see nothing more than hairclips. hairclips of different shapes and sizes, colors and patterns. he slowly turned his head up to see goshiki's face, which looked like he had just seen a murder. shirabu took a hairclip out before setting the box down beside him. he examined the hairclip, which was a light pink with blue spots on it, and the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile. "this is so fucking cute, i hate you for it. get the fuck over here." </p><p>goshiki was surprised at the out of character but also not out of character behavior of his roommate. still, he complied and walked closer to shirabu. shirabu sat up straight and placed the hairclip in goshiki's hair, pulling his hair out of his face. goshiki's face went beet red again, but for a different reason this time. was this seriously happening?</p><p>"i'm sorry for being such an asshole to you before, okay? i just...didn't know how to deal with a crush and...don't really think i'm deserving of your love. feel free to reject me and things can just go back to normal if that's what you want." he said quietly, looking towards the wall instead of goshiki's face.</p><p>goshiki didn't respond with words. instead, he took a hairclip from the box and clipped shirabu's bangs away from his face and tackled him into a hug. shirabu was slightly caught off guard by this, but soon he melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around goshiki. both boys taking in everything about eachother, loving every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>